


FIC: Bygones

by jagnikjen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville invites Ginny for lunch, al fresco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: Bygones

**Bygones**

The gardens bloomed with all manner of flowers and Ginny couldn’t help but smile as she meandered through them. Neville had been given a section of the grounds for his greenhouses and magical plants but Gran knew a lot of important Muggles and entertained often, so the rest of the gardens were planted in traditional English fashion with traditional English flora and fauna.

While she missed the chaos of the garden at the Burrow, Ginny'd found that the glimmering trimmed grass, the neat rows of trees and immaculate flower beds offered her a place to come when her thoughts careened out of control. Thankfully that had only happened twice and at the very beginning of her marriage. She hadn't had a bout of second thoughts and what-ifs in quite some time and she hoped she never had another one. She was finally happy. At least, happier than she’d been in quite some time. And she was at peace.

Pushing away the thought, lest it inadvertently set off another spell, she focused on her impending tête-à-tête with Neville.

The sun shone brightly, the heated weight of its rays pressing down upon her bare arms and shoulders. A stiff breeze ruffled the leaves and the grass and lifted her hair and her skirt and kept the temperature at a tolerable level.

Making her way through a simple maze of hedges that stood a few inches taller than Nev, she wondered what he was up to, though she did have an inkling. He’d sent her a note earlier—a missive full of loving, heated words—asking if she would join him at one o’clock for a late luncheon and would she please wear the baby blue sundress he liked so much.

After she’d caught him wanking in secret a few weeks ago and admonished him about doing so, he’d taken her words to heart. Since then, he’d arranged a handful of secret rendezvous for the two of them. If Gran had any idea of the places Ginny and Neville had coupled, she never let on by word or expression.

Ginny turned through the last opening of the hedge and gasped in delighted surprise. In the small shrubbery-enclosed square, under a trellis sporting a lacy covering of fragrant gardenias, was Neville. He lay diagonally across a large quilt, his hands tucked under his head, bare legs crossed at the ankles and his eyes closed against the spots of sunlight filtering through the filigreed floral canopy. A large basket sat on one corner of the quilt holding it in place in defiance of the wind skimming across the grass. His wand lay next to the basket. And despite the scrumptious repast she knew waited within the basket, she was glad she'd decided to have a snack.

A blue-gray polo shirt hugged Nev's chest—he’d become quite fit from all the rebuilding he’d helped with at Hogwarts—and she knew his hazel eyes would look more gray than blue once he opened them; his white shorts sported a large, open blue tartan pattern on a white background and cupped his bits quite nicely. Auburn colored facial hair covered his jaw. She’d told him how much she quite liked the groomed-but-scruffy look, and he’d resisted Gran’s frequent urgings to shave it off completely ever since. At the moment, he looked both relaxed and delectable. Ginny’s body reacted accordingly.

The short distance between her and her husband was traversed in a second and she dropped to her knees on the blanket next to him, placing a hand over his heart. The slow steady beat of his heart thumped under her hand as his chest rose and fall gently with each even breath he took. Neville smiled but didn't open his eyes. A rush of love swirled within her and she smiled too.

She leaned over to press a kiss to his mouth and squealed instead. His eyes popped open, looking as gray as she’d anticipated, and in a swift smooth motion, he pulled his hands from behind his head and wrapped his long lean arms around her. He rolled them until she was beneath him. One muscular thigh pressed between her legs and against her center, and his face nestled in the curve of her neck. He kissed and licked and sucked lightly at the tender flesh in the spot he'd discovered always set her off. She panted with growing ardor. Desire flooded her and she fisted her hands in the fabric of his shirt, enjoying the passion he evoked within her. Had she been wearing knickers, they would have been soaked.

“Hi,” he finally said, pulling his head back and looking at her, his voice husky. “You look beautiful.” Want darkened his eyes as they skimmed downward, taking in the fact that she wore the dress he’d requested. The halter top was rather low cut, leaving the slopes of her breasts visible. Not only that, but they were also easily accessible. She’d discovered that Nev was definitely a breast man.

She glanced up at the canopy of flowers above them and inhaled the heady sweet scent of the gardenias. “This is lovely, Nev. Thank you.” For a few minutes they lay quietly as she raked her hands through this hair, lightly scratching his scalp with her fingernails. He made noises of enjoyment that zinged straight to her core.

“You’re very welcome.” He kissed his way down her neck and across her chest. He pulled his hands from under her shoulders and hooked the tips of his index fingers inside each section of the halter and traced the slopes of her breasts.

Both nipples pebbled in anticipation.

With agonizing slowness he pulled the fabric outward and over her breasts, sliding his fingertips over her nipples as he went until her breasts were bare and framed by the fabric of the halter. He looked down at the smushed-together mounds and licked his lips. Meeting her eyes, he swallowed and asked, “Are you hungry? I did invite you to a picnic.”

“Famished,” she said with a smile, sliding her heel up the length of his calf to keep him from thinking she indeed meant the picnic, and pulled his mouth back down to hers. Her boobs were crushed pleasantly between them and her fanny tingled at the prospect of and longing for the feel of his stiffy breaching her body.

They kissed deeply and his erection took shape between them. She moaned in anticipation. He lifted himself slightly to allow his knob to shift as it hardened.

Neville rose to his knees and unfastened his shorts. He pushed them and his pants down, allowing his tackle in all its glory to spring free. She eyed it, both her mouth and her lower bits watering.

“I want to do you fr-from the back . . .” he said, splotches of color rushing to his cheeks.

She didn’t think she could get any more aroused or any wetter, and yet she felt both. His willingness to ask, despite his embarrassment, was a complete turn-on. “Yeah?”

He nodded. "Yeah."

“All right.” She sat up and turned over onto her hands and knees, her bum facing him. She looked over her shoulder at him as she widened her knees a little bit. “Nev?”

Scooching forward on his knees, he rested his hands on her fabric-covered arse, his touch warm through the light-weight material. He pushed the skirt up, up, up.

“Blimey, Ginny,” he exclaimed, his eyes widening in surprise, when he saw she wasn’t wearing any knickers. His large hands now splayed across each of her arse cheeks and his thumbs moved in small circles upon her flesh. Sparks shot from one end of her to the other and settled in her center. Nev slid one hand down the curve of her bottom and along her thigh, before running a forefinger along her dripping wet slit.

Moaning, she pushed backwards, needing more. “Nev, now.”

A moment later she felt the thick head of his cock at her entrance and a split second later, he’d sheathed himself completely within her. Another moan escaped her. She was so deliciously full.

She dropped to her elbows, folding one forearm over another and resting her head atop them. She’d opened herself up further and Neville groaned as he pumped into her.

Harder and faster he slammed into her, gripping the contours of her hips. He inhaled and exhaled with each thrust and retreat. Her breasts hung, trapped between the flaps of her dress, swinging back and forth in time to Neville’s actions. Watching them added a new level of heat to her need.

The slapping of skin against skin excited her and her body began to coil tighter and tighter. She mewled with pleasure with each slam of his hips against her back-side.

Neville pistoned into her fiercely now, alternately murmuring her name and other naughty words, which aroused her even further.

She encouraged him with her own litany of dirty words and his grip tightened, almost painfully, and she knew he was close.

“Fuck, Ginny, I’m gonna—”

He crashed into her and stilled.

His exclamation sent her keening and convulsing around him in response. His erection pulsed inside her. He pulled out of her slightly and then slammed back into her, groaning as he did so. He repeated the action twice more, each time with a bit less force, before slumping forward over her back.

“Merlin’s pants, Ginny, that was amazing,” he said, breathing hard, his warm breath rushing across her shoulder.

She had to admit this was one of his better plans. And the sex and her orgasm had been pretty amazing as well. But most of all, this new Neville was pretty damned awesome.

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
